


We Are Gathered Here Today

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Murder in Suburbia (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are special days, days that most people wait a lifetime for. They have the potential to be the best of days or, sometimes, to go not quite as smoothly. But they are nearly always some of the brightest memories in a person's life. These are some people's brightest moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Gathered Here Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I somehow, between old drabbles and new prompts, had enough to do a small wedding themed collection. I did a tiny bit of editing to the OUAT ones, but not much. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

  
**The Best Day**   
Doctor Who   
_Eleventh Doctor/River Song_   


She’d gotten him into a tux, even though he said bad things happened when he wore a tux, but she reminded him that the time he almost died and she gave him all her regenerations he was in a top hat and tails, and she wanted a different look on her wedding day. She was in a white dress with a long train and a flimsy veil that barely covered her eyes and did nothing to hide the glimmer of unshed tears. And as her father walked her down the aisle, so proud of her that he could burst, River Song knew that this wedding, her wedding to the Doctor, would be the most important event in both their lives, and only when she got to the wonderful man she was pledging herself to, that mischievous man who had captured her heart and turned her from a killer to a wonderful human being who knew love and was valued as more than just a weapon, did she let the tears of happiness slip.

  
**The Odd Couple**   
Once Upon A Time   
_Rumpilstilskin/Belle French_   


Everyone in Storybrooke had their own theories about the relationship between Belle and Rumpilstilskin. The theories ranged from she was under his spell to the idea that they were actual true loves. But the two of them stayed quiet about exactly what their relationship was, other than there was some attraction between them.

The entire town knew of Rumpilstilskin’s presence in their home land. Many had made deals with him, all at a price, and all had ended up losing something dear. As he had always said, magic came at a price, and the people of Storybrooke now remembered the prices they had to pay. Only Belle seemed unafraid or not angry at him, and only Belle willingly spent time with him. The townspeople didn’t understand, so most days they were the chief topic of gossip.

But no matter the talk Belle and Rumpilstilskin weathered the storm, and the town’s oddest couple grew stronger, grew closer together. When their wedding was announced a year after the curse broke, people were not so much surprised as curious. Even after seeing them together for so long, the fascination with the beauty and the beast had not dimmed in all that time.

And when they exchanged their vows the whole town was there to see it, to stare at the strangest union in town, and wonder how it was that Rumpilstilskin, the man who no one believed had a heart, had managed to find true love and not only keep it but let it flourish. And quite a few envied the man, an emotion most had never dreamed feeling towards him. But in the end, they were all pleased by how the beauty had tamed the beast, and thankful for it most of all.

  
**Traditional**   
Murder In Suburbia    
_Sullivan/Kate Ashurst_   


She’d joked with Scribbs about the music to play at her wedding, but now that it was here, the day of it all, she was going with something traditional. It’s what she was, really; a traditional girl at heart. She might come off as modern in so many ways but at the heart of it all she wanted the traditional marriage and the traditional wedding, and that was what Sullivan, bless him, had made sure that he’d given her.

Not that they’d had a traditional courtship. After the snog in front of…well, everyone, it had been awkward, but when they’d talked about it and figured out what they could actually do about it (which wasn’t much) they’d waited. And eventually a moment a time came when they could do something, when Sullivan had left the police force to move into the private sector. It had been strange, getting used to being on footing where one of them wasn’t a copper anymore, but once they had that sorted and they could stop being DI Ash and DCI Sullivan and start being Kate and William, it got easier. And that was when they realized they’d been falling in love, slowly and surely, for quite some time.

And now, as the first strains of Mendelssohn‘s “Wedding March” were heard in the church, she smoothed down her wedding dress and glanced over at Scribbs. All right, so having her best mate give her away _and_ be her maid of honor wasn’t _exactly_ high on the list of traditional things about this wedding, but it made her happy. And that was the important bit, right? Most important day of her life, she should be around the people that made her happiest, share this moment with them. And as she looked down the aisle at Sullivan‘s face, she knew that she was going to end the day with the man who made her happiest of all.

  
**Keepsakes**   
Sherlock/Doctor Who   
_Mummy Holmes & Amy Pond; implied Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond_   


“My mother-in-law gave me these the day I married Sigur,” Violet said, handing Amy a velvet covered box. There was a soft smile on her face as she stared at the beautiful young woman who, soon enough, was going to become her daughter-in-law. Oh, this darling young woman had captured her son’s heart and she was so happy for that. William deserved to be happy, he did. He deserved it so much, after shutting himself off from the world. “And I think that they deserve to go to you now.”

Amy took the box and opened the lid, her eyes wide as she reached over and fingered the pearls inside. There were tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at Violet. “I don’t know what to say,” Amy said. Instead Violet closed the lid with a snap and then pulled Amy into an embrace, being careful not to muss the dress or her hair. The darling girl didn’t need to say anything, she realized as Amy hugged her back. She understood perfectly fine.

  
**Old & New**   
Star Trek (Alternate Original Series)   
_Spock/Nyota Uhura_   


When Spock and Nyota decided to get married, they wanted to best blend the traditions of both their cultures. He had felt he would be fully content to simply let Nyota have a wedding however she deemed fit, but she insisted. He found that to be plain proof that she was the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, that he had chosen well. And Sarek had agreed, coming to Earth frequently to share his knowledge of Vulcan wedding traditions from when marriages were arranged at childhood with Nyota, and to learn what was expected of him in human traditions.

The idea of a human marrying a Vulcan had been frowned upon with his mother and his father; it had been the source of much ridicule and shunning. But now, many years later, as he and Nyota exchanged their vows, there was very little of that to be seen. Traditions were well and good, he realized that. He knew their value and knew their importance, but change and growth were important as well, as was love. And the love he had for Nyota was a symbol of that.

When they were done, and pronounced husband and wife by all of those there who needed to appoint them as such, Nyota’s sisters placed a broom in front of the two of them. He had had the tradition of “jumping the broom” explained to him and while he considered it illogical he understood the significance. He reached over for Nyota’s hand and she grasped it tightly, threading her fingers through his. She gave him a wide grin and together they jumped over the broom to the cheer of those gathered. This was the start of a new life together, and, he hoped, the start of a life with new traditions, blended from both their cultures.

  
**Like Mother, Like Daughter**   
Once Upon A Time   
_Prince Charming/Snow White & August Booth/Emma Swan_   


While the inhabitants of her kingdom had enjoyed the second wedding (even with the appearance of her stepmother and the threat of a curse looming over their heads), she herself preferred her first one. There was something about it that filled her with warmth on the days when she would fret and worry about Regina’s threat. The memory of her and Charming at the arch, Lancelot reciting the marriage prayer, Charming’s mother looking on…it carried her though, even though the memory was tinged bittersweet with the knowledge that they both were made orphans that day.

As she felt her child grow inside her she dreamed of her daughter’s wedding. She hoped her daughter waited until the curse was broken to get married. It might be strange, having her mother and father be nearly the same age as her, but she didn’t want to miss her daughter’s wedding for the world. It would be whatever her daughter wanted, large or intimate, wherever she wanted. She would make sure of it. She and Charming talked about it in broad terms, both of them terribly afraid neither would be there to see it. Those fears were hidden deep down.

And then, thirty years and one unusual courtship later, she was proud to stand by Emma’s side with her father as her daughter devoted herself to August, to have and to hold until death did they part. She had never been more proud of her daughter as she stood radiant in a white dress, holding a bouquet of lilies in her hands. Some things had run true: mother and daughter had had intimate weddings with just those nearest and dearest there, both had been married under an arch of flowers, and both had found true love. She couldn’t have asked for anything more, and she knew Charming felt the same way. After all, they were there, the curse was broken, and their family, now larger, was complete and whole. This was how they had dreamed it for her, and she was happy beyond belief that their dearest dreams had been made reality.


End file.
